


new perspective

by medusakin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, this is my first fic so sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusakin/pseuds/medusakin
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi meet cute at a coffee-shop.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	new perspective

The line at the coffeeshop was way too long for Tsukishima’s taste. He wouldn’t have even been there if it wasn’t for the fact that they made the best coffee in the prefecture and that he knew every single person on the staff. He couldn’t afford to find a new coffee-shop as good as this one and it wasn’t their fault it got ridiculously popular shortly after he began coming there. Still, the wait needed to go. 

“Coffee for Four Eyes?” Kuroo’s smug voice rang out, interrupting Tsukishima’s complaints inside his head. Sighing he pushed himself towards the counter where Kuroo stood, obviously pleased with the nickname he used for Tsukishima. 

“Why do you keep insisting on that shitty nickname when you know my name,” Tsukishima asked cooly as he grabbed the coffee. From beside Kuroo, Kenma responded softly, “Don’t worry, he doesn’t do it to just you. All the regulars have some silly name, you should hear Hinata’s.” Tsukishima couldn’t help the fond smile that traveled across his face at hearing Kenma’s words. He could remember a time when Kenma wouldn’t even look at him much less willing to talk to him. 

“I’ll take your word for it. Tell everyone I said hi or don’t.” The blond boy said as he picked up his coffee and headed towards the door. Before he could get out the door he felt a body slam into his. 

“Kaito, there are you are, sweetheart!” a voice belonging to the person who just ran into him said. The man was shorter than him with a greenish hue to his black hair. Freckles speckled around his face, framing his gorgeous eyes. Although Tsukishima wouldn’t be opposed to it, he had no idea who this guy was, much less who Kaito was. “Huh, what?” Tsukishima managed. 

“I was just telling this nice man that I was waiting for you with the coffees but I decided to come inside and check on you!” The stranger responded full of nervous energy. Tsukishima glanced back to see a man around his height also standing near the door. The man wore a grimace looking at Tsukishima and the dark-haired stranger before him. Something seemed off about this whole exchange. “Please play along,” the smaller man murmured, anxiety taking over his whole face before plastering a smile back on glancing at the man behind him.

The conversation had caught the attention of both Kuroo and Kenma who were straining to see what was happening, although under the guise of working. Concern was apparent on both of their faces, making it obvious they didn’t know who the man before him was either. However much they, namely Kuroo, wanted to get involved they couldn’t due to the long line of people waiting for their drinks. Even some of the bystanders were starting to be interested in what was going on.

“Ah well, they said they were out of mint due to the Holiday rush so I was coming back to see what you wanted instead, I know how picky you can be.” Tsukishima smoothly. The stranger’s face brightened genuinely for the first time, completely relieved. “I appreciate that babe! Anyway… I’m good now, thanks for helping me find my boyfriend” He laughed nervously and glanced towards the man who had been hovering who slowly seemed to become more and more frustrated. 

“Yeah, whatever.” And with that, the man left leaving the dark-haired stranger before Tsukishima relaxed. The taller was still shocked, cleared his throat awkwardly unsure of how to proceed. This brought the stranger’s attention back on to Tsukishima, instantly becoming flustered, a light blush covering his features.

“Ah!! I’m so sorry, thank you so much for that. He wouldn’t leave me alone and my friend recommended this coffee shop to me and so it was the first place I thought of going to and-” The smaller man spluttered only stopping when Tsukishima interrupted him. “It’s really fine, don’t worry about it. Glad I could help.” He moved to leave when the stranger stopped him, again for the second time that day.

“Wait let me make it up to you. I need to repay you somehow.” 

“It’s fine really.”

“Look I kept you up so long please just let me buy you a coffee, I’m sure yours has gone cold.” Tsukishima stopped at this glancing between his coffee and the man. “At least tell me your name.”

The stranger grinned and Tsukishima felt something shift inside of them.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. Can I take you up on that coffee now?” Together Tsukishima and Yamaguchi headed back to the line that the blond-haired man had dreaded so much earlier before. They talked to each other nervously but got on like a house on fire once they got started. Before they knew it they were back to the counter standing before Kuroo and Kenma once again.

“These are my friends, Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma.” Tsukishima introduced Yamaguchi too his long-time friends. Yamaguchi let a look of shock cover his face. “Wait, as in Hinata’s friend Kenma?” Everyone looked to Yamaguchi with surprise. 

“You know Hinata?” Tsukishima asked, to this the green-tinged man nodded yes. This brought a chuckle out of Kuroo.

“I guess it’s a small world after all, but really, what can I get you? You guys are holding up the line.”

“Alright jeez." And as Tsukishima made his order, he glanced at his side watching Yamaguchi talk to Kenma about Hinata and how they knew each other. And although Tsukishima was sure he would also want to know the story, it was hard to focus on anything else than how lucky he felt that he was given the chance to meet this man and how excited he was to spend time with him in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> this for our shiratorizawa secret santa! i hope you enjoy it!


End file.
